


Beth's Journal Entries

by akiraflame_tumblr



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiraflame_tumblr/pseuds/akiraflame_tumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a fun writing blog (moonshine musings) on tumblr where submissions of short fics of journal entries written by Beth are accepted by anyone who wants to do it. This is where I'm going to post the ones I submit. Each chapter will be a different oneshot. Ratings may vary, so T to be safe. Bethyl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beth's Journal Entries

**A/N: In honor of my sis.**

**Date: Post Coda**

I've been reading through the previous entries in this journal I had in my pocket. From what I have gathered, my name is Beth Greene and I used to live on a large farm with my daddy, mama, Shawn, and Maggie. Then apparently everyone got sick and began eating people.

We met a group of people and at first they scared me. After a while, they became my family. We had to leave the farm and spent the winter fighting off…"walkers" and struggling to find shelter. Then we found the prison.

There are many entries that take place in the prison and it seemed like we had a great thing there.

The next entry was undated and said we lost it all. The prison, daddy, everybody. It was just me and this Daryl guy I talked about in  _a lot_ of the earlier entries and the entries that followed spoke of how cold he was and then something changed.

This time where it was just Daryl and I must have been difficult and terrifying because there are very few entries that fall in this time.

The last one spoke of the hunter as a lover…What was he to me? The entries after that only talk about escaping a hospital, but I don't understand what or who I'm talking about. I only understand that this was a dangerous place.

I wish I could remember.

Morgan says it appears that I was shot in the head and that is probably why I can't remember anything.

Morgan is following a map left behind by a group of people. He says that one of the people is a man he met near the beginning of this apocalypse we appear to be in. The man's name is Rick Grimes.

I hope this is the same Rick Grimes that appears in my other entries, the ones that mention Daryl and the Prison.

Maybe this Rick can help me remember what has happened and who these other people I write about are…

I can only hope.

The other entries were signed "Love, Beth" but that was a Beth who knew what was going on. She remembered who she was and whom she was surrounded by and I'm not her, not right now, so I'm not sure how to sign the end of this entry.

So…

Apparently I'm Beth and I might be in love with a man named Daryl Dixon.


End file.
